Promesas del Pasado
by Himelicius
Summary: Male!Bélgica x Fem!España. Bélgica está enamorado de España desde que comenzó a formar parte de su imperio, pero la realidad le demuestra que no pueden estar juntos hasta que su situación cambie. ¿Conseguirá Bélgica volverse un país importante y demostrarle a España que él es todo lo que necesita?


_Como os prometí aquí os traigo el one-shot de Male!Bélgica y Fem!España. He tardado un poco más de lo que esperaba y además no tenía la libreta de notas cuando lo fui a escribir así que… pero creo que ha quedado bien._

_Es una pareja que me parece adorable y que si no existiera Romano, no me importaría que acabase con él. Y ya me callo. Espero que os guste._

_Nombres: Isabel (Fem!España), Noah (Male!Bélgica), Edith (Fem!Holanda) y Lovina (Fem!Romano)._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera. Noah se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. El resto de los habitantes de la casa tardarían bastante en despertar y para entonces quería tener terminadas todas sus tareas. Al terminar la comida, salió al jardín a contemplar los campos y vio a lo lejos a su hermana, que como cada mañana, cabalgaba kilómetros, para entrenarse según decía, aunque Noah sabía que en realidad lo hacía para huir de aquella casa. La idea de estar a las órdenes de otro país no le hacía ninguna gracia y menos de si ese país era España.

A Holanda nunca le gustó Isabel, decía que era demasiado infantil, demasiado despreocupada y que no era alguien serio al que obedecer. Bélgica en cambio sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Era verdad que Isabel no siempre cumplía con sus deberes, pero lo compensaba con otras miles de cosas. Si alguna de sus colonias se encontraba en peligro, enseguida corría a socorrerla y no se comportaba de la manera estirada y repelente de Austria, sino que era cercana y familiar con todo el mundo. A él eso le gustaba, cuando estaba con ella se sentía en casa, aunque en realidad se encontraba muy lejos de su verdadero hogar.

Las tareas que Noah debía realizar en la casa eran bastante sencillas: cocinar de vez en cuando y mantener limpia la cocina, hacer las camas, regar las plantas, limpiar las caballerizas, y su trabajo favorito, ser la mano derecha de España.

Había aceptado ese trabajo sin apenas darse cuenta. Su hermana es la que debía dedicarse a cuidar de Isabel cuando estuviese herida o ser su acompañante en todo momento, hasta que Lovina tuviese la edad suficiente para hacerlo. Pero las circunstancias eran las que eran, y Bélgica es el que acababa haciendo todas esas cosas. En realidad no estaba bien que un hombre entrara en la habitación de una mujer para prepararle un baño o incluso que la ayudara a cambiarse, pero entre ellos existía una complicidad que les permitía hacer esas cosas.

Después de que la silueta de su hermana desapareciera por el horizonte, Noah se dirigió a las caballerizas. El precioso semental de España relinchó nada más verle así que cogió un cepillo y se acercó a él. Ese caballo siempre le había infundido bastante respeto, cuando Isabel iba montada en él parecía una amazona implacable, una especie de diosa de la guerra que podía vencer a cualquier enemigo, una verdadera conquistadora. El sonido de un gritó le sacó de sus pensamientos, miró al cielo y tras ver la posición del sol dedujo que habría sido Lovina despertando a Isabel de una manera un tanto brusca.

Se apresuró a terminar sus tareas para volver cuanto antes a la casa. Se había entretenido demasiado divagando en sus pensamientos y la hora de la comida no estaba muy lejos. Tras alimentar a los caballos regó las plantas y corrió a la casa a ordenar las habitaciones. Suspiró tras realizar en tiempo récord todo y bajó a la cocina a preparar la comida. Un olor delicioso lo condujo hasta la puerta de esta, pero en lugar de entrar, se quedó apoyado en el marco contemplando la escena de dentro.

Isabel tarareaba una dulce melodía a la vez que se movía por toda la cocina con una cuchara en la mano buscando lo que parecía ser algún bote de especias. Noah no pudo evitar sonreír totalmente embobado al verla, le encantaba la manera en la que su cuerpo se movía, esa gracia para desenvolverse, esa preciosa voz…

-¡Aja!, ahí estás – gritó la joven hacia una estantería – Querías huir de mí pero no has podido.

Dicho eso se puso de puntillas para coger el bote pero, ni alargando el brazo, apenas llegó a rozarlo. Isabel volvió a la posición original colocando sus brazos en la cadera y soltando un largo suspiro. La escena hizo reír al rubio que se tapó para que no le oyera. España cogió una de las sillas y la colocó frente al estante, se subió a ella y cogió el bote.

-Ya te tengo – dijo orgullosa y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Ahora te echaré en el caldo y habré term…

-¡Cuidado!

Antes de que Isabel tocara el suelo, Noah la atrapó en el aire.

-¡Belgi!, gracias por cogerme, casi me mato con la silla – dijo todavía con una sonrisa.

-Si tienes que coger algo de donde no llegas solo tienes que avisarme.

-¿Presumiendo otra vez de tu altura? Además, ¿cómo sabías que quería coger el bote? – Bélgica se puso nervioso - No me estarías espiando, ¿verdad?

-N-no no, pasaba por aquí y…

El sonido de una tos falsa les interrumpió. Bélgica, con España todavía en brazos, se giró hacia la puerta de la cocina. La pequeña Lovina parecía molesta con lo que veía, y tenía cruzados los brazos en señal de disgusto.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-Lovi cielo, ¿no estabas jugando en el jardín? – Isabel le hizo un gesto a Noah para que la bajara y se acercó hasta la niña.

-Ya me he cansado y tengo hambre, ¿cuándo vas a terminar la comida bastarda? – le dirigió una mirada asesina al belga – Si te andas entreteniendo todo el rato no la vas a terminar nunca.

-Perdona Lovi ahora la acabo, aunque, si me ayudas tú, la terminaré antes – sin darle tiempo a la pequeña a responder, la cogió en brazos y la dio un maternal beso – Vamos a cocinar juntas.

-Bastarda, bájame, no tengo edad para que me cojas en brazos y no quiero cocinar contigo.

En lugar de responder, la española le colocó un tomate en la boca haciendo que se callara al instante.

-Noah no te preocupes por la comida, ya nos encargamos nosotras – Isabel le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas al belga, que salió colorado de la cocina.

Cada día en esa casa era una locura, fingían que no se soportaban pero en realidad se habían acostumbrado a vivir como una verdadera familia. Al caer la noche, Bélgica recogió los platos de la cena con la ayuda de su hermana y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Al pasar por la habitación de Lovina vio luces y se paró a escuchar.

-Buenas noches mi pequeño tomatito – oyó decir a Isabel acompañado del sonido de un beso.

-Bu-buenas noches bastarda – parecía que Isabel se acercaba a la puerta cuando la voz de Romana volvió a sonar – España… tú… ¿me quieres?

-Claro que sí, más que a nada. Eres mi pequeño tesoro y te voy a proteger siempre que haga falta – hubo un silencio - ¿Te estás poniendo roja?

-N-no es eso, es que… ¿Bélgica también es tu tesoro? ¿También le quieres a él tanto como a mí?

Noah se quedó petrificado en el pasillo, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta más que nada.

-Son amores distintos Lovi. Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Y ahora a dormir que si no mañana estarás de peor humor que de costumbre.

Noah huyó a su habitación tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a ponerse el pijama. ¿Qué significaba exactamente ese "distintos"? Se tumbó en la cama intentando caer pronto en los brazos de Morfeo, pero no dio resultado. Tenía que saber qué diantres significaba eso.

Encendió la vela de su mesilla y salió al pasillo, que se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Caminó de puntillas, evitando hacer el menor ruido, hasta llegar a la última habitación de todas. Suspiró un par de veces antes de llamar lentamente.

-Adelante – contestó la voz de dentro.

Noah abrió la puerta y se encontró con Isabel, que estaba con un delicado camisón blanco sentada frente al tocador y peinándose su largo cabello. La española no se sorprendió al verlo.

-Noah, ¿necesitas algo? – Isabel se levantó permitiendo que el camisón se terminara de deslizar por su cuerpo y se colocara perfectamente sobre ella. Aunque Bélgica la había visto en numerosas ocasiones que se podrían considerar "vergonzosas", jamás la había visto así, en camisón y con el cabello suelto. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Vengo a ver si estabas bien, si las heridas de hace dos semanas habían terminado de sanar correctamente – mintió el rubio descaradamente.

-Creo que sí, yo me encuentro perfectamente aunque eres tú el que me tienes que dar el parte médico.

Isabel se sentó en la cama y se apartó el pelo del cuello. Noah se posicionó detrás suya y le acarició el hombro con dulzura. Los restos de una pequeña cicatriz podían ser fácilmente distinguidos.

-Está perfecto, en unos días toda marca habrá desaparecido por completo – Isabel se giró para quedarse frente a él.

-Muchas gracias por preocuparte. No sé qué haría sin ti.

El belga la observó durante unos instantes. Estaba harto de fingir que simplemente era un sirviente más, que solo hacía su trabajo por obligación, todo eso era mentira. Lo hacía porque quería, porque le encantaba estar con ella y porque la deseaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Noah le acarició la cara y la besó lentamente, temiendo ser rechazado, pero eso no ocurrió. Isabel le rodeó con los brazos y le correspondió el beso. El belga la tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima del camisón haciendo que Isabel se apartara al instante.

-Espera, esto no está bien.

-¿Por qué? Nos queremos y eso es lo único que importa.

-No, Belgi, no es lo único – Isabel se incorporó en la cama – Yo soy tu jefa, no puedo andar haciendo estas cosas y además…

-¿Además qué?

-Lovina se molesta cada vez que nos ve juntos, yo creo que le gustas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no podemos estar juntos porque crees que le gusto a una niña de unos 7 años? – Noah se colocó al lado de Isabel.

-No lo estás entendiendo, Lovi solo es otra causa más. También está tu hermana y… mi posición de país respecto a la tuya…

-¿Qué? – España apartó la mirada sin saber qué responder – Ya entiendo… tú eres un país muy poderoso y claro, no puedes estar con alguien como yo. Necesitas a alguien de tu talla.

-Dicho así suena horrible, pero es verdad. Mis superiores me matarían si se enteraran – Noah se levantó de la cama avergonzado y se dirigió a la puerta parando al llegar a esta.

-No me rendiré – dijo sin voltear la cabeza – Me esforzaré para llegar a ser un país tan importante como tú y entonces, no podrás rechazarme.

Isabel sonrió hasta que Bélgica desapareció por la puerta para entonces dejar escapar unas pocas lágrimas. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

_*Muchos años después, en la actualidad*_

La conferencia concluyó tal y como empezó. Como siempre, no se había llegado a ninguna conclusión y habían acabado discutiendo por problemas del pasado que no venían a cuento. Isabel fue la última en abandonar la sala. Se había quedado medio dormida en su asiento y apenas se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido. Al salir al pasillo se encontró con un hombre que la esperaba apoyado en uno de los hermosos ventanales de la sede. Alto, rubio, con grandes ojos verdes, el pelo un tanto alborotado y una mueca felina en el rostro.

-Ya pensaba que no ibas a salir nunca – España sonrió al verle.

-Pues yo pensaba que nadie me iba a estar esperando.

-¿Cómo no va a haber nadie esperando a una preciosidad como tú? – Noah se separó de la ventana y comenzó a acercarse a Isabel. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se veían, pero la complicidad entre ellos era la misma.

-Muchas gracias Belgi, eres un cielo. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Quería pedirte una cita – Noah se colocó frente a ella – ¿Aceptarías?

-Creía que te gustaban otro tipo de chicas, ya sabes, altas rubias, de piel clara, con ojos azules y con una gran… delantera – la morena se echó a reír tras la última palabra – Y creo que yo no me asemejo en nada a eso.

-No sé quién te ha dicho eso pero debe de ser un idiota si piensa que no voy a fijarme en una belleza como tú – Bélgica se puso serio – España, sabes que tú has sido siempre a la que he querido. He esperado durante cientos de años para llegar a donde estoy. Ya no dependo de nadie, es más, soy considerado la capital de Europa. Ya no somos unos adolescentes, ahora podemos estar juntos, ¿qué me dices? ¿Soy tu tipo?

España se echó a reír dejando a Bélgica totalmente desarmado. Cuando se calmó, se puso de puntillas y acercó peligrosamente su cara a la del rubio.

-No sé quién te ha dicho eso pero… - le dio un rápido beso en los labios – no tiene ni idea de cuál es mi tipo.

Isabel se separó y comenzó a andar hacia la salida contoneando alegremente las caderas.

-Y tú lo has dicho, "ya no somos unos adolescentes" – se giró a mirar al belga que seguía sin comprender del todo la situación - ¿Crees que es esa la manera de declararse después de tantos años a una señorita? Me esperaba algo más romántico, no sé, que me llenaras mi habitación del hotel con millones de rosas o que me vinieras a buscar en coche de caballos – a medida que iba a hablando, la sonrisa de su rostro se tornaba mayor – ¿En serio has pensado que poniéndote en la puerta de la sala de reuniones con pose de tipo duro te iba a funcionar?

Isabel se volteó entre risas y siguió caminando. Noah miró embobado cómo se marchaba, pensando en lo mucho y a la vez lo poco que había cambiado en tantísimo tiempo.

Había tenido que esforzarse mucho por llegar a donde estaba y por eso, no iba a dejar que esta vez se le escapara.

* * *

_Por fin lo he terminado. Tenía muy clara la idea de lo que iba a pasar pero escribir los diálogos de Bélgica me ha costado mucho. No me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado la verdad pero de todas formas espero que os haya gustado._

_En breves (espero), empezaré con el Francia x Fem!España histórico que tengo muchas ganas de escribirlo pero necesita un poquito de investigación._

_Gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._

_PD2: los reviews y los favs me gustan mucho._


End file.
